Diskussion:Die Kin-Gin-Brüder
Was denn nun? Ich kapiers echt ned. im kapitel 526 wird gesagt das sie in kumo gakure verehrt werden, legender sind und als die grossen lichter von kumo angesehen werde. und im kapitel 527 erfährt man dann, das sie die schlimmsten Verbrecher von kumo sind. wie passt das denn jetzt bitte zusammen? Danzou 19:49, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :tja :/ ...das muss man schon kishi selbst fragen, was das ganze soll. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:10, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Also ich habe mir jetzt mal die Übersetzung von mangafox (die sind immer etwas genauer) zu Gemüte geführt und so wie es aussieht, haben die beiden den Nidaime Hokage wirklich getötet, ergo auch diese Kinkaku Butai gegründet/angeführt.[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:28, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :hä? auch bei mangafox steht nichts dergleichen, sondern genau das was auch bei MS gemeint ist: dass die beiden einen putschversuch unternahmen und 2. raikage und hikage überfielen. und tsunade meinte, dass sie wusste, dass die beiden brüder den 2 hokage an den rand des todes gebracht haben. da steht nix von "sie haben ihn getötet". es ist zwar nicht auszuschließen, dass sie kinkaku butai gegründet und/oder angeführt haben, das kann ja sein, aber nichts davon was du behauptest ist aus der übersetzung von mangafox zu entnehmen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 00:20, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Es steht in Kapitel 526 auf der letzten Seite. "To be under the technique of the same hokage we defeated" ist ja relativ eindeutig, zumal mangastream was von "dead-ass" sagt. Du könntest natürlich nochmal in den Raws nachschauen, "defeated" lässt ja noch Spielraum.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 01:36, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::ach dort steht es :/ ...jedoch sind da immer noch unklarheiten dabei: tsunade sagt ja (und sie scheint es genau zu wissen bzw ist davon sehr überzeugt), dass die beiden brüder den nidaime nur schwer verletzt/an den rand des todes gebracht haben und NICHT getötet. vllt dachten ja die brüder, dass sie ihn erledigt haben, in wirklichkeit aber er überlebt hatte <- das alles natürlich wenn dieser putsch der brüder, bei dem sie den ho- und raikage angriffen, NICHT zu dem zeitpunkt war als tobirama damals mit sarutobi, danzou etc auf der flucht vor kinkaku butai waren. wie gesagt, scheint alles sehr widersprüchlich zu sein - die kin-gin-brüder sagen eines, tsunade aber was ganz anderes. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:15, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::vermutlich sind es zwei verschiedene Angriffe, es heißt ja explizit der Raikage und der Hokage und bei dem anderen Angriff scheinen sie bloß Tobiramas Gruppe anzugreifen. Wenn es ein und derselbe Angriff wäre wär das schon sehr fragwürdig, das müssen 2 sein.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 17:21, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::nicht vergessen DAJ... tobiramas gruppe wurde von "kinkaku butai" angegriffen - so war es gesagt. wie auch immer... jetzt aber sagt auch shikamaru in 529 anscheinend, dass sie jetzt gegen die zwei kämpfen werden, die den 2. hokage getötet haben oder sowas :/ warten wir 529 ab, dann wirds hoffentlich klar was sache ist. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:55, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wie es scheint haben die brüder tobirama doch "erledigt" - in 529 sagt shikamaru, aus dem japanischen richtig übersetzt, dass kinkaku einer der zwei monster sei, die 2. hokage erledigt bzw "fort/weg gemacht" haben. also "erledigt" wäre jetzt sinngemäß passend. "erledigt" bedeutet ja bei personen eigentlich schon "aus der welt geschaffen" oder getötet halt. und mit "killed" war es auch auf mangafox übersetzt. nur verstehe ich nicht, warum kishi da so eine für jap. sprache wohl untypische ausdrcksweise fürs "töten" benutzt hat (vermute ich :/). bestätigt nun shikamarus aussage die annahme, dass tobirama durch die zwei brüder starb oder nicht? und wie sollen wir es mit tsunades aussage abwägen, die behauptete, dass die brüder ihn nur an den rand des todes gebracht haben??? ich bin ratlos <_< ...verdammt kishi, was hast du dir bloß bei deinen widersprüchlichen aussagen und ungenauen ausdrucksweisen gedacht? ò_ó (bin stinksauer! wie "die echse" sagen würde) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:14, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Für mich bedeutet erledigt sinngemäß wie beseitigt oder getötet. ;| auf jedenfall würde Tsunades aussage ja so nicht mehr stimmen und müsste eigentlich berichtigt werden. Das ganze macht mich jetzt auch konfus. Vielleicht hat Kishi ja auch wegen der ereignisse in Japan eine andere Wortwahl gewählt? [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 18:35, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich glaube du verwechselst da grad etwas. Kishimoto schreibt die Kapitel einige Wochen/Monate vorher, somit konnte Kishi damals garnicht wissen was in seiner Heimat passiert. Außerdem ist die Sache mit den Naturkatastrophen doch erst nach der Sache mit den Brüdern gewesen. *g* Sum2k3 18:51, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::@Pain88: wie soll man tsunades aussage berichtigen? O_o das steht bereits im manga - das hat sie (kishi) schon gesagt. das problem ist ja jetzt jenes - welche dieser beiden aussagen nun stimmt. es sei denn kinkaku und ginkaku haben den 2. hokage bei einem anderen versuch getötet, einem der viel später nach ihrem überfall des ho- und des raikage stattfand. heißt... sie waren ein andermal mit kinkaku butai unterwegs und haben dabei tobirama getötet. aber tsunade hätte bestimmt auch über diesen zweiten versuch bescheid gewusst, schließlich entkamen dabei alle anderen: danzou, hiruzen etc. und hiruzen ist ja danach gleich hokage geworden und den grund dafür musste er ja bestimmt in konoha erklären. seht ihr, das meine ich - es passt nicht zusammen was kishi sich da zusammengereiht hat. eins kommt mit dem anderen einfach nicht in einklang :/ PS: die katastrofe in japan fand ja viel, viel später statt. 529 erschien langer davor. außerdem arbeitet kishi, wie jeder mangaka eigentlich, mit einem vorsprung von ca. 10 kapitel oder was weiß ich... das heißt, dass kishi und seine mitarbeiter jetzt in seinem studio wahrscheinlich an kapitel 544 arbeiten (stand dieser woche: 534), aber keinesfalls an 535 - das ist längst fertig. deshalb hat kishi da keine bestimmte änderung an der ausdrucksweise gemacht oder so (das war ja nur meine vermutung weil da nicht einfach "töten" stand). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:46, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: ::das problem ist, dass sie zu der zeit des zweiten angriffes dann schon nukenins gewesen wären und wenn Kinkaku Butai eine ANBU ähnliche truppe ist immer noch unter dem befehl von kumo gestanden hätteDanzou 18:56, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) naja wieso ist das ein problem, die beiden können die kinkaku butai gegründet haben un diese wurde dann ohne sie weitergeführt[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 19:28, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :das ist nicht das problem ernie, das könnte ja auch sein. das problem ist, dass nach danzous erinnerungen wir wissen, dass tobirama wohl durch kinkaku butai starb, aber ob auch kinkaku und ginkaku zu diesem zeitpunkt dabei waren ist nicht bekannt (egal ob kinkaku butai dann auch nuke-nins zusammen mit kin-gin-brüdern geworden sind). von tsunade wissen wir, dass die brüder den 2. hokage an den rand des todes gebracht haben, aber nicht getötet, danach sagt aber shikamaru, dass sie (er mit ino und chouji) jetzt gegen den typen kämpfen müssen, der den 2. hokage "erledigt" hat (was ich als "getötet" interpretiere und es auch so bei mangafox übersetzt wurde: "killed"). hier beginnt das dilemma: wenn tobirama von kin-gin-brüdern getötet wurde, dann hätte tsunade es doch sicher gewusst (wenn schon shikamaru es zu wissen scheint). warum sagt sie dann, dass tobirama von ihnen nur schwer verletzt wurde. andererseits... warum sagt shikamaru (und er hat diese info wohl bekommen unmittelbar bevor er es sagte), dass es diese 2 brüder sind, die tobirama töteten. :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:08, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) vielleicht war auch die komplette kinkaku butai abtrünnig, dass die vll an den beiden so gehangen haben, wer weiß...16:46, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :das könnte möglich sein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 00:24, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Die Waffen Ich habe nur den Anime gesehen, aber nicht den Manga gelesen. Falls es im Manga anders ist, wird es wohl ein Fehler sein. Es geht darum, dass sie in der Szene, in der sie in den Kyuubi springen, die Waffen schon haben, obwohl doch (zumindest in der Übersetzung von Tomo ne -Fansubs-) erwähnt wurde ,dass sie die Waffen überhaupt erst tragen WEIL sie einen Teil des Kyuubi-Chakras haben.LonleyGhost (Diskussion) 17:51, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Das lässt sich ganz einfach lösen: lies den Manga. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 18:15, 28. Okt. 2015 (UTC)